The Eye of the Hurricane Part 2
The Eye of the Hurricane Part 2 is the episode of the second season of The Phoenix Defenders. Sera Hernandez: What do you want? Berna Kane: I want to talk about last night! Sera Hernandez: There's nothing to talk about. Berna Kane: Did you mean what you said? Do you really hate me? Sera Hernandez: Yes. Now leave me alone. Berna Kane: I don't believe you. Sera Hernandez: Too bad then, because i mean it. Berna Kane:(shouted)What did i even do to you?! (Many students turned their heads towards her and Berna blushed, lowering her voice to a whisper) What did i do to hurt you, Sera? Whatever i did, I'm so sorry! Sera Hernandez: Nothing. I just hate you. That's all. Katelyn: What the heck do you want? Sera Hernandez: For you to stop talking crap about people you know nothing about. Katelyn: Why do you care? Aren't you the one who ditched Berna? Sera Hernandez: Aren't you supposed to be her friend? Katelyn: Friends? As if i could be friends with a goody two shoed Crahslie who tries to steal my man, who refused to do what's right and what's wrong and decided to set you aside. Honestly, what does she even see in you anyway? You're a nasty yet ugly Latino girl with a cruel, selfish personality and no one and i mean no one likes you. Like. At. All! Sera Hernandez:(mentally) Katelyn is really going to get it from me if she didn't shut her mouth. The comments about me socializing were a drop in the bucket compared to the storm brewing in at the insult to Berna. Katelyn: What? Nothing to say? Sera Hernandez: Shut up. You know exactly who i am, what i am, and what i will do to your face if you keep talking crap to me. Katelyn smirked and pointed at her jaw. Katelyn: I dare you. Punch me, right here and right now. Sera evilly smirked. Sera Hernandez: Gladly. Sera lifted her fist and socked Katelyn right on her eye. Katelyn shrieked in pain and fell back, clutching her now swollen eye socket. Her friends squealed in fright and crowded around her, voicing their concern and surprise. Sera crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Sera Hernandez: She asked for it, didn't she? Mr.Tatum:HERNANDEZ! Sera turned around and sighed. Berna Kane: (mentally) I guess Devanie wasn't joking when she said she wanted Hermione on a healthy diet. (not mentally)Hey Hermione! Hermione Cooper:Hey! Berna Kane: Where's Devanie? Hermione Cooper:Oh, she had to escort Sera to the office with Mr.Tatum. Berna Kane: What! Why? Sera got into a fight with Katelyn and punched her right in the eye. Berna Kane: No way! Hermione Cooper:Yes way! Just ask her friends! Berna Kane: Where were you? Hermione Cooper: I was hiding from Mr.Tatum in the girls restroom. He was looking for me, which is why he came to class early and saw the fight. I was on my way to class when i saw Devanie pull Sera to vic principal Elliot's office. Berna Kane: I see. Well, thank you Hermione, but i think i'm going to have to ask the cheerleaders what happened. Katherine:Oh, if it is't the criminal's youngest daughter? What, did you came here to finish what your freak friend started? Skye Rowan:No, i should be apologizing. I'm not taking this as seriously as i should be! Okay, i'll be serious. You can trust me! Berna Kane: I trust you, Skye. Skye Rowan:So Berna, where do we look first? Berna Kane: Let's stop by Sera's apartment. Maybe she's there? Skye Rowan: (screams) AHHH! Skye Rowan: Do you still trust me? Berna Kane: Of course. I'm still alive, aren't i? Skye Rowan:That you are! Category:Episodes